Disney Television Animation
TV Shows '1985-present' Movies 1990-2004 Gallery C-_yLlcV0AAARWV.jpg|Disney Television Animation's headquarters in Glendale. 110819_TVA-35th.jpg|Disney Television Animation is Celebrated 35th Anniversary D8eS8VlU8AE9IHq.jpg ddcx3hg-8113a5c9-6d8e-45b5-abc9-e0dfb19087cc.png|Characters from All Shows of Disney Television Animation Logos TV Shows Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985).jpg|Adventures of the Gummi Bears (September 14, 1985) The Wuzzles (1985).jpg|The Wuzzles (September 14, 1985) DuckTales_(1987).jpg|DuckTales (September 18, 1987) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988).jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (January 17, 1988) Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (March 4, 1989) TaleSpin (1990).jpg|TaleSpin (September 7, 1990) Darkwing Duck (1991).jpg|Darkwing Duck (September 6, 1991) Goof Troop (1992).jpg|Goof Troop (September 5, 1992) The Little Mermaid (1992).jpg|The Little Mermaid (September 11, 1992) Raw Toonage (1992).jpg|Raw Toonage (September 19, 1992) Bonkers (1993).jpg|Bonkers (September 4, 1993) Marsupilami (1993).jpg|Marsupilami (September 18, 1993) Aladdin (TV Series) (1994).jpg|Aladdin (February 6, 1994) Gargoyles (1994).jpg|Gargoyles (October 24, 1994) The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995).jpg|The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (January 2, 1995) Timon and Pumbaa (1995).jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (September 8, 1995) 8A1486EB-89DD-4A40-8724-5EA2ADF2621B.jpeg|Quack Pack (September 3, 1996) Mighty Ducks (1996).jpg|Mighty Ducks (September 7, 1996) Disney's Doug (1996).jpg|Disney's Doug (September 7, 1996) Jungle Cubs (1996).jpg|Jungle Cubs (October 5, 1996) 101 Dalmatians The Series (1997).jpg|101 Dalmatians: The Series (September 1, 1997) Nightmare Ned (1997).jpg|Nightmare Ned (April 19, 1997) Recess (1997).jpg|Recess (August 31, 1997) Pepper Ann (1997).jpg|Pepper Ann (September 13, 1997) PB&J Otter (1998).jpg|PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998) Hercules (TV Series) (1998).jpg|Hercules (TV Series) (August 31, 1998) 4FCC9372-6986-4D56-87E8-FB75B8121A54.png|Mickey Mouse Works (May 1, 1999) The Weekenders (2000).jpg|The Weekenders (February 26, 2000) Teacher's Pet (2000).jpg|Teacher's Pet (September 9, 2000) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000).jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (October 2, 2000) Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|House of Mouse (January 13, 2001) Lloyd in Space (2001).jpg|Lloyd in Space (February 3, 2001) The Legend of Tarzan (2001).jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (September 1, 2001) Teamo Supremo (2001).jpg|Teamo Supremo (January 19, 2002) Kim Possible (2002).jpg|Kim Possible (June 7, 2002) Fillmore! (2002).jpg|Fillmore! (September 14, 2002) Lilo & Stitch The Series (2003).jpg|Lilo & Stitch: The Series (September 20, 2003) Dave the Barbarian (2003).jpg|Dave the Barbarian (January 23, 2004) Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (2004).jpg|Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (August 21, 2004) American Dragon Jake Long (2005).jpg|American Dragon: Jake Long (January 21, 2005) The Buzz on Maggie (2005).jpg|The Buzz on Maggie (June 17, 2005) The Emperor's New School (2006).jpg|The Emperor's New School (January 27, 2006) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006).jpg|Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006) The Replacements (2006).jpg|The Replacements (July 28, 2006) My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007).jpg|My Friends Tigger & Pooh (May 12, 2007) Phineas and Ferb (2007).jpg|Phineas and Ferb (August 17, 2007) Speical Agent OSO (2009).jpg|Speical Agent OSO (April 4, 2009) Kick Buttwoski Suburban Daredevil (2010).jpg|Kick Buttwoski: Suburban Daredevil (February 13, 2010) Fish Hooks (2010).jpg|Fish Hooks (September 3, 2010) Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011).jpg|Jake and the Never Land Pirates (February 14, 2011) Motorcity (2012).jpg|Motorcity (April 30, 2012) Tron Uprising (2012).jpg|Tron: Uprising (May 18, 2012) Gravity Falls (2012).jpg|Gravity Falls (June 15, 2012) Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (2012).jpg|Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (August 13, 2012) Sofia the First (2012).jpg|Sofia the First (November 18, 2012) Wander Over Yonder (2013).jpg|Wander Over Yonder (August 16, 2013) Mickey Mouse (2013).jpg|Mickey Mouse (June 28, 2013) The 7D (2014).jpg|The 7D (July 7, 2014) Penn-Zero Part-Time Hero (2014).jpg|Penn-Zero: Part-Time Hero (December 5, 2014) Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015).jpg|Star vs. The Forces of Evil (January 18, 2015) Two More Eggs (2015).jpg|Two More Eggs (June 23, 2015) Pickle and Peanut (2015).jpg|Pickle and Peanut (September 7, 2015) The Lion Guard (2016).jpg|The Lion Guard (January 15, 2016) Elena of Avalor (2016).jpg|Elena of Avalor (July 22, 2016) Future-Worm! (2016).jpg|Future-Worm! (August 1, 2016) Milo Murphy's Law (2016).jpg|Milo Murphy's Law (October 3, 2016) Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017).jpg|Mickey and the Roadster Racers (January 15, 2017) Tangled The Series (2017).jpg|Tangled: The Series (March 24, 2017) Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterrenean Summer (2017).jpg|Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterrenean Summer (June 3, 2017) DuckTales (2017).jpg|DuckTales (August 12, 2017) Big Hero 6 The Series (2017).jpg|Big Hero 6: The Series (November 20, 2017) Big City Greens (2018).jpg|Big City Greens (June 18, 2018) Fancy Nancy (2018).jpg|Fancy Nancy (July 18, 2018) Amphibia (2019).jpg|Amphibia (June 17, 2019) The Owl House (2020).jpg|The Owl House (January 10, 2020) Monsters at Work (2020).jpg|Monsters at Work (February 2020) The Curse of Molly McGee (2020).jpg|The Curse of Molly McGee (October 2020) Movies DuckTales The Movie Treasure of The Lost Lamp.jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (August 3, 1990) A Goofy Movie.jpg|A Goofy Movie (April 7, 1995) 3B20FFAE-EFB0-42BE-8577-77439BB630FA.jpeg|Doug's 1st Movie (March 26, 1999) The Tigger Movie.jpg|The Tigger Movie (February 13, 2000) Recess School's Out (2001).jpg|Recess: School's Out (February 16, 2001) 38AFC094-D8E3-4132-9ADC-D6235D1B77DE.jpeg|Return to Never Land (February 15, 2002) Teacher's Pet (2004).jpg|Teacher's Pet (January 16, 2004) Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Studios